


Green Finch and Linnet Bird

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Series: Batman: Sweeney Todd AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen, Musicals, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Stephanie laments her captivity in her guardian’s house.





	Green Finch and Linnet Bird

On the outskirts of Gotham, stands stately Wayne Manor, home to the illustrious gentleman, Bruce Wayne, and his ward, the fair maid, Stephanie Brown.

* * *

Stephanie brushed her bangs out of her face as she sat on the window seat, gazing longingly out of the window. The small bird in the cage beside her singing a silvery tune.

"Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, blackbird,

How is it you sing?" Stephanie raised her voice in question.

"How can you jubilate,

Sitting in cages,

Never taking wing?" She stuck her finger through the bars of the cage to stroke the birds head.

"Outside the sky waits,

Beckoning, beckoning,

Just beyond the bars." Stephanie turned, placed her hand against the window. The greyed sky matched the iron gates of Wayne Manor.

"How can you remain,

Staring at the rain,

Maddened by the stars?

How is it you sing

Anything?

How is it you sing?" Stephanie begged of the bird.

"Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, blackbird,

How is it you sing?

Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?

Is it rejoicing or merely halloing?

Are you discussing or fussing

Or simply dreaming?" She stood, pacing the room.

"Are you crowing?" Stephanie asked, sitting down once more.

"Are you screaming?" She sung softly as she pulled the cage from its stand and settled it her lap.

"Ringdove and robinet,

Is it for wages,

Singing to be sold?

Have you decided it's

Safer in cages,

Singing when you're told?" Stephanie gently extricated the bird from the cage, cradling it in her hands.

"My cage has many rooms,

Damask and dark.

Nothing there sings,

Not even my lark." The bird gave a soft chirp. Stephanie smiled sadly at it.

"Larks never will, you know,

When they're captive.

Teach me to be more adaptive." She released her grip on the bird, which stayed contentedly in her hands.

"Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, blackbird,

Teach me how to sing." Stephanie put the bird back into its cage.

"If I cannot fly," The cage was settled back on its stand.

"Let me sing." Stephanie begged the world around her.


End file.
